Darker Than Inception
by My Elegant Disaster
Summary: Hei is trying to find a way home to his daughter, Yin, but his projection of his dead wife, Amber, keeps getting in the way. Basically, I took Inception and put Darker Than BLACK characters where the normal ones would be. Story line is following Inception with some changes due to my writing style and the flow of the Darker Than BLACK characters. Rated T for violence!


First of all... "Horrible title! All you did was take Darker Then Black and change the Black to Inception!"... I'm a horrible person. Jk, the title is strange, but I somehow would not allow myself to make it anything else after I jokingly came up with "Darker Than Inception". The title itself does sound pretty cool though, it's telling you of how dark the idea of inception is.

I love _Darker Than Black, _all season, so I thought it was finally time to make a fanfic based off of season 1, so no spoilers for 2nd season!_ Inception_ is probably my favorite movie and I hear internet rumors about a 2 coming, which makes me both sad (they can't make a 2! it will ruin 1!) and happy (_inception_ 2!). For this fic, I'm taking the original movie plot and changing it to fit more with my story flow and the characters of _Darker Than Black. _Here is the _Inception _characters and who they'll be in this fic...

Inception: Darker Than Black

Dominick Cobb: Hei  
Mallorie Cobb: Amber  
Daughter Cobb (instead of Phillipa and James) : Yin  
Ariadne: Misaki Kirihara  
Arthur: Mao  
Eams: Yutaka Kono  
Yusuf: Yusuke Saito  
Saito: Huang  
Robert Fisher: Jack Simon "November 11"  
Fisher Wife (not in movie): Bella "April"  
Fisher Son (not in movie): "July"-whose name will be July

* * *

**"Do you want to take a leap of faith? Or become an old man, filled with regret, waiting to die alone?"  
-Saito; Inception**

* * *

"Inception?"  
"Yeah, inception. Can you do it?"  
"Why would you think I can do that?"  
"That's for me to know and you to not. Now, I know it's possible, what I'm asking is more of a will you do it?"  
"Why would I?"  
"Because I can give you a chance to finally be free. A chance to see your daughter."  
"You, of all people, should know that there's no way I can go back there. And besides, I lost my place as Yin's father long ago."  
"I have ways to get you back, ways to get you to the United States. And with your place as Yin's Father, she's young. She'll forgive you as long as you go back soon, Hei."  
"And how do I know that you won't cross me, Huang?"  
"You'll have to trust me."  
"My trust for you is thin."  
"Do you want to take a leap of faith? Or become an old man, filled with regret, waiting to die alone? If you do this job, you'll be done. You'll be with Yin and I know that's what you want most."  
"What is the job, exactly?

Huang knew that meant Hei would do it. No matter how hard the mission he could always do it, his reputation depended on it. Hei took a long sip of soda, almost downing the entire glass in one go. The two men were currently sitting in a small dinner in Tokyo, plates piled up due to Hei's large appetite. This was more of a forced confrontation. Huang was someone Hei tried to avoid, but Huang was also good at pushing himself through.

"I need you to go into Jack Simon's mind, the owner of a very imposing company, and get him to give up that company. He's planning on cutting back his hours, for his wife is not happy with the amount of time he spends at home with their son and wants him to give up some hours. Before your family side comes out and you say something along the lines of "I'm not going to put a family out of a job when the have a kid to support", Jack is set for at least 10 years of the high-class life without any work due to his late father."  
"So you want my team to go into his mind and plant an idea that will make him breakup the company?"  
"Exactly."  
"For something like this... we would have to go deeper..."  
"Three levels? Is that possible?"  
"It is if you have the right sedative. Luckily, I think I know where to get it. Meet me here, in three days, at four pm."

Hei handed Huang a slip of paper after writing the address and time down on it. Huang paid for both his and Hei's meals and left. Hei finished his meal and went back to his current apartment for the time being. Due to his "job", he often had to move between apartments, states and even continents. Truthfully, it wasn't the traveling or even the job that he minded... it was his daughter. Due to inception related events, he had lost his wife and, due to events with his wife, lost his chance in the U.S. with his daughter, Yin. Hei picked up his ringing cellphone and flipped it open.

"What is it, Mao?"  
"I got the tickets, you packed? Our flight for Paris is in an hour. Don't complain, you were the one who wanted to go. Why is that?"  
"We need an architect, the last one snapped. Remember? The murder of 21 people in Tokyo? It was in the news... another good reason to move..."  
"Yeah, I remember... Come outside, I'm in the only taxi."

Hei shut the phone and grabbed his bags. It was going to be a long flight, but not a time wasting flight. He needed to fill Mao in on the new mission to plant the idea that will break Jack Simon's company.

* * *

I have the whole thing mapped in my mind (a little on paper), so if you want it or not, it's coming. I would appreciate a review on this very short chapter! Follow? Favorite? Ah, I love ya ether way~


End file.
